The Spacewoman
by Through Different Eyes
Summary: When the Doctor hears strange noises coming from a nearby warehouse, he isn't expecting to find a young woman that blows away all that he believes...
1. A Nice Trip to London

**Heyyyy there! First fan fiction so please be gentle, but some reviews would be great!**

**Thanks to all who read!**

* * *

The Doctor had had better days. Having just come back from a run in with a group of not-so-friendly aliens, he grumpily pulled levers and flipped switches on the console of his TARDIS. He had dropped Amy and Rory off at their house not too long ago, and had decided to pass the time with some solo adventuring. Not long after landing on a desolated planet had he started regretting his decision.

_I should have just popped ahead a month and picked them up again. They wouldn't have known the difference._

The Ponds had insisted that he leave them be for a while and go to do something else. But the Doctor had been told many times that he shouldn't travel alone, and was finally starting to understand why.

The inhabitants of this planet didn't take kindly to time travelers waltzing into the middle of their civil war. Shortly after being shot at he'd high-tailed out of there. Sometimes setting the TARDIS's destination to random was far short of a brilliant idea.

"I need a break." Sighed the Doctor as he pressed one more button and the familiar wheezing sound started. "Some tea at a nice London cafe should do me good."

A few seconds and a lot of rattling around later, the Doctor pocketed his sonic screwdriver and checked the date (2016) before stepping outside.

The sun was high in the sky and some snow flurries were falling. It wasn't terribly cold out, but still, the sooner he got inside the better. There was a shopping square a few blocks away, so the Doctor started walking.

About halfway there, as he was watching the snow fall and generally relaxing, someone screamed nearby. Pulling out his screwdriver, the Doctor dashed for an alleyway which seemed to be the source of the noise.

Surprisingly, all that was there was a few empty trash cans and a stray cat. As he was about to turn and leave, the scream was heard again, this time closer by. The Doctor rushed to a back door previously hidden from his sight by a dumpster, and hit something invisible.

Groaning and rubbing his head, the Doctor equipped his screwdriver and took a reading on whatever it was he had run into.

"What? No. What?!" He tentatively reached out and touched the object, an expression of confusion and fear on his face. According to the reading, this was something he thought didn't exist. Another TARDIS.

His thoughts were interrupted by a crashing sound coming from inside. The Doctor knew that whatever was in there was probably more important than what couldn't be true.

Pulling open the solid metal door, he stepped into a dark storage room. There were boxes everywhere, but nothing that could be screaming and causing so much noise. Just then, he heard a familiar whirring noise. The Doctor looked down at his sonic screwdriver to find that is wasn't on.

"Hello? Whose there?!" A feminine voice called from behind some boxes. The Doctor started walking towards the voice. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I heard someone inside here so I came to help. Now if you could just-" A young women arose from behind the boxes. She was definitely not what he had been expecting.

Her expression had a very sharp look to it, and her fiery golden eyes added to the effect. Her ginger hair curled down by her face, slightly held back by a vintage tiara adorned with adlyin crystals, which the Doctor was sure could not be found in this solar-system.

Her WWII style navy blue military coat and deep red leggings adorned the impossible dress she was wearing. It was made out of holographic fabric, which humans weren't supposed to invent for several more centuries! It was projecting the stars, so it seemed as if she were literally wearing the fabric of space-time. Everything about her just screamed inhuman.

"Thank you for offering your help, but as it would be I got here first and I really don't need a civilian getting in the way." The Doctor was shocked. "A civilian? I am not a civilian!" She looked at him questioningly. "Oh really? What are you then, U.N.I.T? I don't need their help either."

Now he was very confused. "What? No, I'm the Doctor!" Just then, a hideous alien he didn't recognize burst out from behind a rack on the other side of the room. The mysterious woman pulled out what was definitely a sonic screwdriver, and gripped the Doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you Doctor. You can call me Everbell. Now run!"


	2. The Doctor of the Future?

**And here's chapter two! **

**Thank you to people who have read so far! It makes me feel like I'm good at writing!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review. Reviews are good!**

* * *

"I've never seen that creature before! What is it?" Cried the Doctor as they lunged to avoid a swift attack by the strange monster. It was surprisingly fast for it's size, and incredibly hard to avoid. "That dear Doctor, is an alien."

There was a twinkle in Everbell's eyes, as if she had done this many times and always thoroughly enjoyed it. "To be exact, it's a naipord, and the screams you heard was it luring you into it's trap. Technically naipords aren't supposed to exist in this dimension, but that would be my fault."

The Doctor was having a hard time keeping up. Not only did she know about aliens and different dimensions, but she seemed to be doing the exact thing the he himself would do to ordinary earthlings that crossed his path.

Grab their hand, pull them along, explain in a hurry that there is other life out there, time travel is possible, he himself is an alien, and so on. She was pulling a page directly out of his book!

In fact, she was pulling out several pages. They flew out of the warehouse, and she used her screwdriver to lock the door. Then she pointed it at the open space and revealed the previously invisible TARDIS.

It looked exactly like his, right down to the size of the windows and the color of the paint! Everbell pushed open the doors and rushed inside. "Yes, it's bigger on the inside. She's called a TARDIS and she can go anywhere in time and space."

Everbell wasn't looking at the Doctor to see that he already knew all of this. She was in fact rummaging around underneath the control center and seemed to be looking for something.

"Where did I put it!" She muttered to herself. "I know it was here somewhere..." The Doctor approached her. "Excuse me, who exactly are you?"

He had had this happen to him before during his tenth regeneration. But the man hadn't actually had a sonic screwdriver, or a TARDIS, or technology that shouldn't exist in this day and age. Whoever she was, she couldn't be a future version of the Doctor. Could she be?

"I already told you my name is Everbell. Well, not really, but my real name would be too complicated for a human." The Doctor didn't like where this was going, but if she really was him, he should just continue acting as if he had no idea what was going on.

"So I'm guessing that means you aren't human then?" Everbell looked up at him with the same mischievous grin as before.

"I'm a time lady. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. My enemies know me as the Oncoming Storm, I have 2 hearts, 13 lives, and- I know it's surprising but why are you staring at me like that?"

The Doctor was definitely staring at her. He must have looked like he'd seen a ghost. _It can't be! _Half of him screamed. But the other half was positive that nothing else made sense. _But why isn't she calling herself the Doctor? And why doesn't she remember her 11__th__ regeneration? _Speaking of which...

"What regeneration are you on?" He asked. "Excuse me? Did you just ask a lady her age?" Everbell had started smirking again, and seemed to be about to elaborate when banging noises from outside the TARDIS doors caused her to leap up.

A strange device the Doctor hadn't noticed before was in Everbell's hands. She gripped it tightly and strode towards the exit.

"Wait!" Cried the Doctor. "That thing is too dangerous for you to fight alone!"

She turned to him once more and waved the unfamiliar object in the air. "Not with this it isn't." And with that she pulled open the doors, the fearsome beast from before awaiting. It let out a horrible screech and jumped for her.

The time lady ducked as the alien soared over her head. While it was still above her, she stood up and jammed the device into it's stomach. The creature yelped and started glowing blue, then a sound like a vacuum filled the air. When the blue light cleared, the naipord was gone.

"Where did it go? What did you do to it?!" The Doctor didn't think it to be possible to make something simply disappear. Had she teleported it to somewhere else on Earth? Was some poor human facing it right now?

Everbell held up the device. "This is something I like to call a pocketer. It creates easily accessible pocket dimesions. I just trapped the naipord in one. I'll take it out again once I've figured out a way to get it back where it belongs."

"A device that creates pocket dimensions?! That's terrible! What if it got into the wrong hands?" Everbell rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I doubt that's going to happen. I keep it on the TARDIS and trust me when I say that nothing can get in there uninvited."

"Well even not in the hands of the wrong person, it still breaks several laws of the Shadow Proclamation!" Everbell paused and turned to look at the Doctor, her eyes narrowing.

_Oh wonderful Doctor. Good job at keeping up the innocent human cover!_

"Something tells me you know a lot more than you're letting on, _Doctor. _But I'm not looking for secrets, and the damn space police aren't getting mine. So I hope you enjoyed your stay, and now it's time to leave."

Everbell had pulled the Doctor all the way to the doors, and now was trying to get him out. "Wait!" The Doctor exclaimed, trying to get out of her grip. "There's still a lot I don't know about you!"

Everbell pushed him out, and turned to him one last time. "That's the way I like it." And on that note the the doors slammed in his face, not allowing him back inside.

As the familiar whooshing sound started and the TARDIS dematerialized, the Doctor turned away. Sighing, he began his trek back to his own time machine.

"It's for the best." He assured himself. "If she really was a future version of me, it's good she's gone now. Meeting yourself only brings trouble."

And right he was. Meeting yourself always brings lots of trouble. Especially if there is something mysterious about your future self, making you want to know more.


End file.
